Hearts Break, Hearts Heal
by TeenTitanGurl
Summary: Sam almost gets seriously hurt from falling out of her own bedroom window. But then someone magically saves her....and it isn't who you think it is. No flames. RxR! TTxDP crossover. I do not own DP or TT.....Fin!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I'm writing a new story! I'm so excited. It's a cross over with the Teen Titans. Enjoy it!

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

Sam (p.o.v.)

I rummaged through my closet, trying to find some sort of hot spicy out fit for school tomorrow. Obviously, no luck. So, instead I found some purple nail polished and decided to give it a try. I opened my window and thought maybe the fresh air would help before I put it on. It didn't help.

After about ten minutes of trying to put it on, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Danny, it's me Sam."

"Oh hey Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing. God, I had the worst day at school."

"What happened?"

"Well, first Paulina tripped me and I fell into a trash can at school, I smelled for the rest of the day, then, I had an awful encounter with Valer- Danny?" I heard laughing. A _female's_ laugh. I wanted to ask him who was there, but then I felt as if I were being too pushy and over protective. But…still, I had the right to know didn't I?

"Danny is someone over there because I can let you go…" I said drifting off quietly. "Um actually Sam, yeah I do. It's Valerie. Hey well….Valerie stop! Okay yeah I'll see you tomorrow, bye. Sorry Sam she just left. I had to say bye. If you want, I can fly over there." My face lifted up from the droopy fall. "Thanks Danny. That would be great. You know, we haven't done anything in a while…maybe we could do something…as FRIENDS!" I said, laughing nervously into the phone. "Yeah. I'll meet you at the park. First I'll fly over there and take you. "Great. See you in a bit." I said. I closed my phone.

I slipped on a long sleeved purple shirt, and grabbed some comfortable jeans and slipped them on and buttoned them. I took some socks out and boots, and dropped them by my window as I sat down. Carefully grabbing my nail polish I opened it, trying and trying again to get it right, and I never did. Being angry with my day I set the nail polish down annoyed. After a while with staring at it, angrily I kicked it off my window, and it hit the ground with a CRASH! Expecting it to just be the bottle, I ended up going down with it. _This is it…_ I thought. But I was wrong.

I heard Danny yell my name close by, but instead someone caught me, and the last person I saw was a guy with black hair…and a white eye mask…..

I know it's short, but the next chapters will be better. Please review!


	2. Anger and tears

I would like to thank everyone for my reviews! Wow, 6, that's awesome! Keep um comin'!

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

Sam's pov

I heard noises. Talking, Beeping. All around me, I could feel beating eyes and interested faces as they stared down.

Slowly my eyes opened, and I looked around the room. There was a half man half robot, a kid with green skin and a fang sticking out, a girl with red hair and beating green eyes, another girl who had pale skin and wore a purple cape. The last person I looked at was a boy and he looked a couple of years older than I did. His hair up and spiked….it was black….and he had a white mask on. I realized finally, that he had been the one that saved my life back when I had fallen out of the window.

My eyes widened after a while of realizing this. I couldn't stop my actions, and reached up and hugged him. I could feel him tense. No wonder. Who would want a stranger hugging them anyway?

"Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank, you." I said, over and over again. He pulled away, and spoke.

"You're welcome. My name's Robin. I have someone waiting out there for you, after you talk, I'm coming back in and I'm going to explain everything." Robin said kindly to me. I nodded my head, tired and dazed.

The others left, and he walked out the door and spoke quietly to the person outside. After a minute or two, I heard footsteps coming closer to my room. Then, the door opened. I looked up at the person and noticed it had been Danny coming in my room. I sighed in an annoyed way.

"Sam, what the heck do you think you were doing! You could have gotten yourself killed!" He shouted to me now next to my bed and in my face. "Yeah well, I hadn't planned it! Do you really think I would want to kill myself! God Danny, I can't believe you would even think that." I huffed in aggravation.

"If it wouldn't have been for Robin, I would have never seen you again." He sighed. I heard a different voice, a female's. "Danny, are you ready? We're going to be late for dinner." I clutched my fits together. It was her. No not, Paulina. Worse, Valerie.

"You brought her here!" I screamed. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DANIEL JAMES FENTON! I ALMOST GET KILLED AND YOU BRING SOMEONE I HATE TO THE PLACE I'M BEING HEALED!" I screamed and shouted. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I through a pillow at him and his face full of anger turned into sadness. "Sam, I- "No! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Leave, now! Before I get really angry." Danny stood there dumfounded, and then sighed. "Alright." And with that final word, all my anger and annoyance washed away.

I thought about the look he had. Sadness, fright, and anger all mixed into one facial expression. I pulled my knees to my chest, and stared at the wall. Then I tightened my eyes. Bent my head down on my knees, and gave myself a good cry.

But soon it stopped, for I heard foot steps outside. It seemed like eternity before I watched the knob as it began to slowly turn….

YAY! I finished! Please review!


	3. Explanations, stay over

OMG! I can't believe I have 17 reviews in just 2 chapters! I'm so proud of myself. Well, here's more.

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

I quickly dried my tears as I saw the door knob slowly turn. It opened with a creek, and I saw raven black hair enter the room. "Danny, I just said…" But soon I noticed it wasn't Danny. It was Robin. Great, even more news; perfect. Just what I needed. I huffed. This is definitely not one of my greatest days.

"Sam is it?" He asked, pointing in my direction with a curios look on his face. I nodded. "You've already heard my name so I'm going to explain what's going on." I just stared ahead as he spoke. Danny had just made me to upset to speak. "You're in the infirmary room. This is the Titan's Tower, and you're in Jump City."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. The TEEN TITANS! I couldn't believe it. I knew I recognized the teen heroes standing in front of me when I just woke up. I didn't remember, but now I realized were I knew them from.

"No way!" I shouted. "I'm in the Titans Tower!" I nearly jumped out of my bed. There like, my all time favorite super hero team. Of course, after Danny, but, right now I wasn't talking to him, and they were first. Robin gave a chuckle, and began to talk again. "Um, yeah. That's right. As I was saying, there was an attack in your city." He started explaining. "Probably Vlad." I said quietly. "What was that?" Robin asked me, looking with a confused face. "Nothing." I stated back.

"The Titans and I split up in different directions, and I just so happened to fly by your house, I saw you sitting out the window, then I heard a crash, and soon you were falling." I cringed my teeth at that part. I replayed the picture in my head, imagining what it must have looked like.

"We then brought you here. You've been asleep for a few hours. You need rest, so we suggest you stay here for a few days." Robin said orderly. I rolled my eyes, and thankfully he didn't notice. "Then I saw you friends here…Danny, and…Valerie?" I had my pillow in my lap, and picked it up, fell back, and squealed into it. "Um, am I missing something?" Robin asked. I'd lifted back up. "Yeah; a hole lot of drama. You're lucky." I groaned.

"Well, I saw him leave with his girlfriend. He looked different from when he came in. Did something happen?" He asked. "You have no idea." That was my answer. Nothing more, nothing less. Hey, I just met the dude. I'm not going to go off and tell him my personal life.

"You should probably get some rest. Tomorrow, if you want, some of us will show you around the tower. Just make yourself at home." Robin told me kindly. "Thanks." Was my reply. He nodded, and headed out the door. "Oh, and Sam? Please try not to crash the room. If you know what I mean." I blushed. He was talking about what had happened earlier with me and the "D" word. "Gotcha." I said.

Yeah, sorry it was kind of short. I just hadn't typed in such a long time, I had to get a chapter on the site.

Come on people, click on the little blue button. For me? I know you want to….

REVIEW!


	4. Pizza, anyone?

Yay! I'm happy with this story. It's doing well. Review!

Heart's Break, Heart's Heal

I awoke with the sound of beeping. It'd been going on for a while. The noise was high pitched, and it went in a normal fashioned pattern. And the monotone sound of buzzing was really starting to get on my nerves. Which, noises usually do to me.

Hopping out, I strode out of the room to the kitchen. Once I arrived, I saw Beast Boy (green skin, green hair, green eyes, change into any animal, and of course, pure white teeth like fangs) flipping some homemade pancakes. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since the day before and after all the drama and what-not that went on, I was starving. "Hey Sam" He said. "I'm Beast Boy. You probably already know that, being on cover of magazines, and in pictures with the lovely _Rae._" He cooed at me. I snickered as I watched Raven (gray skin, purple hair, jewel on for head, and purple eyes) look up from the book she was reading, closing it and aiming it at Beast Boy square in the head. He rubbed the spot painfully.

"She digs me." Beast Boy said, mumbling to him and me half way. "I'm Raven." She said, giving me a slight wave. "Yo! New girl!" I turned around and saw Cyborg (robotic parts, brown eyes, African American) "I'm Cyborg." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake, so I did. "Hey, I'm Sam." I said. "So I've heard." Cyborg said kindly. "You are Sam, correct?" A voice asked. It was Star Fire, the beautiful alien that was on the team (red hair, bright green eyes, almost like Danny's. Ah! Stupid don't think about him! Along with strength ten times of a humans.) "Yep, that's me." She smiled wide, and ran up straight in my face. "Glorious! We now have a new friend!" Star Fire shouted. Not trying to be rude, in return I gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Oh you're up! That's great." I turned around and saw Robin coming over. "Hey Robin" I said, turning away from Star Fire. "So guys, how 'bout we go out for some pizza?" I heard Cyborg ask. "But it's only 11 in the morning." Robin reminded him. "Heck, who cares, especially if Bb's going to be cooking breakfast. What do you have now? Tofu pancakes?" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy's face crunched up, and pointed his spatula at him. "Maybe." And then he turned around, arms crossed, and facing the other way like a two year old.

"Mmm, yum! I love tofu." I said my voice beaming. "Are you serious?" Cyborg said in between chuckles. I glared at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." I hissed. Cyborg stopped, and put his hands up in front of him as defense. "Whoa, there little lady, don't bite now!" He said, sarcastically. I smirked. "Whatever." I said.

"So, pizza it is every one? Let's head out to the T-car!" Cyborg shouted, waving his head from over his back, and walking over to the door. "Cyborg, we can't go just yet. We still have to ask Sam some questions." I gulped. "Now really, the main reason we were in Amity was because, your mayor called us to help stop, the infamous, Danny Phantom."

How was it? I know, not as good. I'm working on it though! I just wanted to start on another chapter. I got bored with that one. Review!


	5. Phantom and time for a walk

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it longer. This one should be really good, so enjoy it!

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

My throat had become dry, my eyes puffy. That's what I hope he hadn't said. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about." I said, playing with my thumbs nervously. "Well, according to the Men in White, they've seen you hanging out with the Phantom." Robin said, sounding really urgent. "We talked with Danny's parents before we brought you here. They said they'd seen you hang out with him quite a few times, him bringing you home, and dropping you off there to see Danny."

His questions were getting the better of me. "He's not evil!" I shouted. I slapped my hands over my mouth. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I screamed in my head. What was I doing?

"Excuse me?" Robin asked. "I very much think he is evil. He's attacked your town many times, almost destroying everything in his path when something bad happens, and he makes it worse. Does that really make someone good?" He asked trying to persuade me with his words, and get me to answer them.

"But Robin, he's saved the town so many times. Danny Phantom almost saved us from total destruction to being controlled and living in the Ghost Zone by Pariah Dark. He saved us from Vlad Plasmius many of times. And, yes, I have been hanging out with him." I admitted. "And yes, I have been trying to get people to think he wasn't evil. But is that so bad? I only want to help someone who has done so many caring things. It's not bad, it's right. If someone said you were all evil, I would be there to help you. Can't you understand?" Robin sighed as if he had been defeated.

"I'm sorry Sam, but we don't have any evidence of him doing anything good. If we do, we will tell you're mayor. But if not, he will be arrested. We will make sure of it." Robin said, punching his hands together. "Alright; but, you never had evidence of him doing anything bad either now, did you?" I said. I saw Robin's cheeks reddened as I pointed out my opinion. I snickered along.

"That's true." He said.

"Let's take a break from all of this. Time for pizza, ya'll!" Cyborg exclaimed. He began walking out, in a position that was like a soldier. "Yeah, I agree with Cy. I'm starving!" Beast Boy shouted, setting down his spatula and following behind.

"Okay, okay. Let's go guys." Robin said throwing his hand up in the air in an annoyed gesture.

Phew! I thought. Danny seriously owes me BIG, time for this.

1:00 p.m. Lunch-Pizza

"I say we get something with Pepperoni's, and some bacon bits, and some" "Dude! Do you like know how many animals you are eating! Trust me, they do NOT, like it! I've been most of them." Beast Boy growled at Cyborg. "Ah, can it Grass stain." Cyborg snarled back. "You're the only-" He stopped and looked in my direction. "On second thought, let' get half and half." I nodded my head, telling him that it sounded fine to me.

He sighed in relief. "Good. I don't need another kicking by Sam." Cyborg said rubbing his leg in the spot I kicked him. I grinned in my triumph. "Well, you deserved it." I told him. Everyone at the table snickered at his complaints.

"Hi everyone, can I take your order?" A voice chirped. "Sam, is that you?" I heard them ask. I turned around and saw, yep, you guessed it, Valerie. "Hi." I mumbled, sinking into my chair, arms crossed.

"What are you doing in Jump City?" She asked, her eyes narrowed down at me. "I'm with the Titans." I snapped. "No way, they are so awesome!" She looked around, her eyes darting around the table at the fellow Titans.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get everyone's order now." She said, blushing embarrassed. "You do that. What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, now my turn to narrow my eyes at her.

"Well the restaurant is really close to my dad's job. I get bored just sitting around. They needed a job, so here I am!" She announced chirpy. "Great." I said, sarcasm dipping in my voice.

"Ok….well, I'm going to head back and get these orders in." She said smiling that smile I despise so much. I really don't see how Danny likes it.

"Hey Sam, wasn't that Danny's girlfriend, from the other day at the tower?" Robin asked pointing back at her. "Yes." I hissed. I pushed my chair back, full of rage. "I'm going for a walk." I said, in between soon to become sobs.

"You okay?" Raven asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really, I just need to clear my head." Raven could sense feelings. She gave me a look, and knew something was wrong.

I gave her a pleading look. I tried to tell her not to say anything. Raven got my message, and nodded her head, and went back to her book.

I began to walk down the stairs, and soon out the building. I heard Raven say as I walked off,

"She's so not fine." I cringed my teeth together and continuing my journey out of the restaurant.

I hope that was good! Some one asked it for it to be longer. So you have wished it, so shall it be! Review please! They will get longer along the way.


	6. Home

My story is doing so good, I can't even believe it! This one is like the best story I've had. I'm making the chapters longer! Yes, right? New Danny tonight! Urban Jungle, it's on in like, 55 min. Can't wait! Here it is…

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

I walked. I didn't really know were I was going exactly, but I needed to get away for a while, and clear my mind. I hated it how she had that innocent act to put on for them, but I knew how she really was, an evil ghost hunter who didn't care about most people's feelings.

I heard running behind me, and turned around. I saw Robin, waving his hand over his head calling my name. I slowed down for him to catch up, and he caught his breath. "I'm glad I found you before you were gone!" Robin said quickly.

"You ran out so fast. Are you alright?" He asked me. "No not really." I hissed. "Was it something I said? Because if it was, I didn't know, and I'm sorry." Robin apologized. I laughed.

"Robin really, look, just chill okay? There are some problems with me and that girl back over at the restaurant. You're fine." I said, letting him know why I had that freaky spazz attack back there.

"Phew, good, I thought I did something." He said relieved. "Do you want to talk about it?"

No one really ever asked me if I wanted to talk about anything.

"Sure, I guess." Was what I said.

Robin walked me to the park of Jump City, and we sat down. I explained the entire story. I needed to tell someone. Of course I didn't tell him about Danny being Danny Phantom, what kind of a friend would I be if I did?

A few minutes later, Robin sat there, staring at me with a bewildered face. He breathed in a deep breath, and rubbed his head in thought.

"My thought is he's confused with his feelings for you. The kid's hormones are probably going hay wire right now. He doesn't know what to do really, and is stuck in between his best friend, and a girl who isn't. It's hard when you have a girl best friend, or a guy. Someone most of the time gets hurt, when on the other hand, they end up happy. I don't really know much about romance, so I probably won't be able to help out much besides saying, just wait. You never really know what could happen."

I stood up. "If it's okay Robin, do you think I could go home soon?" I asked out of the blue. "I need to fix some stuff with Danny, and fast. Before things get worse." I said. "No problem. Will take you home tomorrow, and Cyborg can drive you." I smiled down at him. "Thanks." I said.

"Sure, thing." He told me. Robin stood up beside me and said, "Want to go back now?" He asked. "Yeah, there probably wondering where we are, huh?" I asked. "Yeah they probably are." He said.

Next Day

"Sam, we want you to have this communicator. If we need help with Danny Phantom, will probably call, or if you want to say hi, that's okay too." Robin said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

Robin sort of sucked at joking around, but of course I never said anything, it would be rude. "It was great to meet all of you. Thanks for saving my life, Robin, I appreciate it a ton." I said, and gave him one last hug. This time, he didn't tense, but just patted my back gently. "You're welcome Sam." He said.

"You ready to go home?" Cyborg asked, arching one eye brow. "Sure am."

"Well, then, let's head out to the t-car!" We walked out, and I waved by to every one. They waved back, and said that they'd talk to me soon.

Cyborg opened my door to the car for me, and I hopped in. "Thanks." I said. "You're welcome." He shut my door, and walked on the other side and opened his. "Well, time to head back to Amity." Cyborg then turned on the radio, and began to back out, and drive off to Amity.

3 hours later.

"See you soon Sam! Give me a ring!" He said, dropping me off in front of my house. "Sure thing, Cy! Thanks for the ride!" Cyborg gave me a salute, and drove out, on his way back to Jump City.

"Now it's time to fix things with Danny." I said under my breath.

I looked up my window, and began to walk to the door. I opened it, and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Sammy!" And I was soon pulled into a big warm bear hug…

Wow, that was a long chapter! I better get lots of reviews! Please?


	7. I want to take you out

**Wow, it's been forever since I've written. I'm sorry! But here's more….I hope it makes up for it!**

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

It's time to party.

"Danny, what are you doing here?!" I asked, catching a gasp as I was squeezed in a bear hug.

"I am so sorry Sam! I didn't even think about you're feelings that day at the Titan's recovery room. I want to make it up to you. How bout' you and I go out, just the two of us, please?" Danny asked, a pleading and apologetic look in his eyes as he let go of me.

So would this be like a date, just the two of us _and_ no Tucker? But what about Valerie, Danny wouldn't go out on a date with me if he was dating her. I reminded myself it was just two friends going out. But, I could pretend and think more of it couldn't I? But that would just break my heart even more thinking that way…

"I don't know Danny. What about Valerie?" I asked, watching him as he scratched his head.

"Well, I told her what I was doing already. She said that was fine and that she was sorry about the other day at the hospital." Danny answered, grinning, looking back at me from the ceiling.

"So, how bout' it, will you come with me?" He asked once more. "Please, Sammy? I want to make it up to you." He begged. I love the way Danny looks when he begs.

"Alright, I'll go." I said. "But, please no talk about how you and Valerie make out and hold hands like that one time you took me to the movies?" I asked him, perking my lips together at the thought in an annoyed way.

"I promise." He said quickly, a blush crossing his face. "Well, I'll pick you up at say around, 7?"

Danny asked me. "Yeah, sounds good."

Danny waved goodbye, and headed out my front doors.

"Oh, Samantha, you're home! I almost had a heart attack when I found out." Mom told me. Again I received another bear hug.

"Hi mom, yeah I'm fine. Is it alright if I go out to a club tonight?" I asked. "It's not with that friend of yours- that boy _Daniel_." My mom hissed out. "N-no, it's n-not. I'm going with- The Titans! Yeah! The Titans! Robin, the leader, invited me to go with them to a club…." I began to trail off. God, I really am a spazz.

"Oh, you mean that cute muscular boy? With the black hair and mask, right, Sammy? That's absolutely fine. He's just so mysterious and heroic. I want you to date a man like that, not like you're friend, Daniel." My mom hissed out.

I rolled my eyes. My mom called of to find my dad, in a sing songy voice to proclaim that "her lovely daughter got a date! And it's not with the Fenton boy!"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't need any criticizing right now. Danny and I were going out, me and Danny; no Tucker. I couldn't wait- and I needed to get ready.

I ran straight to my room. It was already 6: 00 p.m. I was running out of time.

Do I have anything to wear? I asked myself, walking and opening my closet door. I saw black and purple, blue, dark red, and many other dark colors.

Is there anything I can mix together? I need to find something. Tonight could be the night I told him how I feel, and I wanted it to be perfect.

Eventually, after arguing with myself, I grabbed a long sleeved fuzzy shirt that went down to my thighs. It was black and purple in big stripes. I wore black leggings, and black boots. Rapping a robe around my outfit so it wouldn't get wet, I turned the tub on.

With the right temperature, I dunked my head under the hot soothing water that drenched my hair. It soaked my hair till it dripped, and I turned it off. I reached for the towel hanging on the rack outside of the tub, and slicked it over my head.

My moose hair designer sat on my sink. I grabbed it and squirted the liquid onto my hands. I dropped the towel to the floor, my hair falling in my face. I crunched my hands together over and over grabbing hair.

Soon enough, all my hair was completely crunchy and dry, cute and perfect. I put my short hair into low pig tails, allowing the crimping hair style too show off.

I sat on the stool sitting in front of my sink. My make up mirror sat there, and I turned on its lights so that it would shine brightly. It shone, as if shouting and singing that tonight was going to be great. I grinned at it as I had that thought.

I grabbed my make up cover up and dabbed it on the few blemishes I had. My powder brush was next, and I stroked repeatedly onto my face. Make up bronzer was on my face, making it look natural.

Soon my make up was done, and I looked at myself in the mirror. Okay, now what else do I have to do? Make up, check. Hair, check. Clothes, check. Shower, check. Perfume, check. Earings, check. I have everything.

Good.

I grabbed my black purse, and walked to the front door. "I'm leaving mom! Be back at midnight!" I exclaimed, opening the door, and going outside. "Bye sweetie, have a good time!"

I sat on our little rocking chair on our porch waiting for Danny to come. "Ready?" I looked up, and saw Danny standing in front of me. "Yeah. We're we going, anyway?" I asked, grabbing the offer of his hand to stand up.

"I thought we could walk down to that little club not far from here. You know, Static Nights?" He asked. "Oh, I love that place! It's great." I said my voice full of glee. Danny smiled at me.

"Cool. So, what sort of stuff did you do at the Titans?" Danny asked. "Well, I got to watch them train. The only thing that sucked was when they had to go stop and fight crime." I said, in between air quotes. "Not like the kind of crime fighting like I do, right?" Danny asked, punching the air in front of him as if there was a ghost.

"No, it was like yours. It was really hard. Well, I didn't see them fight, but I watched them train. One time Beastboy came back with a huge scratch on his arm. It was bleeding like crazy. Kind of gross. Raven had to use her healing powers it was so bad. He stared at her the whole time she did it." I said, laughing.

"He had a huge thing for Raven. She told me she liked him a little bit, but wasn't really sure. Said I was the only one who knew. It was pretty cool she could trust me like that." I said, kicking a little pebble in my way.

"Yeah. Who couldn't trust you? I mean, you're really loyal Sam. That's one reason I've only told you and Tucker." He said. "Well, if you remember, I was the one who practically made you go into the Ghost Portal. So, I would have known anyway." I said, pointing it out.

"Even if you weren't there, I would have told you." Danny said, still looking ahead. "Thanks." I told him.

A strange silence came through, and eventually I shouted, "We're here!" Danny and I walked ahead, and ran to the ticket booth.

We paid, well Danny actually. He said it was his treat. I looked around at all of the blazing lights.

I could have sworn I saw someone I knew in there. I shook the thought out of my head, and followed Danny into the crowd.

I bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry." I said. There backs were turned to me. "Oh, it's alright." They said. I knew that voice from somewhere. The guy turned around, and I exclaimed, "Robin?!"

**Ha, cliffhanger! I've never done one before…..I hope it was good. God, this was such a long chapter! It was like 8 pages long. I hope I get lots of reviews. Please? **


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Here's more to the story. Sorry about the horrible updating. I've been busy with the holidays.**

Hearts Break, Hearts Heal

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe that Robin was really here, a club in Amity. But Amity of all places- people don't know about this town. Well, thanks to Danny it's become much more popular than before.

I watched as Robin turned around to face me. "Hey, Sam, I didn't think you'd be going out already- didn't Cyborg just bring you home?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, but um…." I trailed off, and felt an arm droop onto my shoulder. "Sam, what's Robin doing here?" I could feel Danny's hot breath on my neck.

"I'm not really sure." I said. "What _are_ you doing here?" I asked. "Star wanted to check it out when we were here. We've got the whole gang." He said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, RAVEN'S, in a club?" I asked astonished. "Yeah, Beast Boy convinced her to go. If you look over there, you'll see him trying to get Rae to dance with him."

I glanced my way over to the pair, and saw Raven sitting down on one of the club's couches, and Beast Boy standing up, persuading her. I laughed as I saw him fail once again from the other time that happened just a few seconds ago.

"Right, well, I'm going to go and get me and Sam some drinks- I'll be right back." Danny began to walk off, but I grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you." I said. He nodded his head, and I waved bye to Robin as we headed off to the back of the club.

"This is fun so far, don't you think?" I asked. "WHAT?!" He shouted. The music blared even louder as we finally made it to the bar stands. "Can we have two virgin margaritas?" Danny asked, pulling out his wallet. "I said, THIS IS FUN SO FAR, ISN'T IT?!" I shouted, making it clearer for him to hear. "Oh, yeah, it is!" Danny exclaimed.

He handed the bar tender the money once our drinks arrived. We sipped at them through our straws, and began to talk at the booth. "I really am sorry about what happened to you Sam. If I hadn't been so caught up with Valerie none of this would have happened." Danny looked me in the eye, and I gave him the softest smile I could manage.

"I'm okay Danny. You don't need to worry. Raven did some checking up on how I was doing and there wasn't even a scratch. I was just week. So Robin suggested I stayed until Sunday, and I did." I looked up and noticed Danny wasn't even looking in my way. He was looking straight ahead.

I turned my direction in the view he was looking. We saw Valerie- with another guy, and she was kissing him. I put a hand to my mouth. I don't know why, but I felt tears coming to my eyes. This was going to hurt Danny so badly. I turned around to see were he was going, and noticed he was walking over to her. I sat there staring at my drink. _Maybe if I pretend I'm invisible, she won't see me. _

I heard Danny yelling at her, and I could tell he was upset. Valerie's apologies weren't working on him, and I didn't here the other guy say anything. I turned around, and saw Danny's fist up in the guy's nose. My hand was up to my mouth again as I gasped in the horrible scene.

Valerie cried, and said that it was over between her and Danny. He shouted back at her, saying these exact words, "You slut! I can't believe you! I actually thought I could really love you- but I was wrong. You skank!" Danny ran back to his chair and grabbed his jacket. Soon he was gone and running out towards the door.

A song came on that seemed to match the mood. It made me jump up and run after Danny even faster than I could imagine.

It was perfect timing, because he just went ghost and began to lift up into the air before I grabbed his arm. "Danny, wait!" I shouted. The music still erupted from outside the club. "What Sam? You saw what happened in there! My girlfriend's been cheating on me! Why is it I can never get a girl with out them being a lie or a fake?! I don't get it! I get hurt every time!" He shouted.

(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in

To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

I began to let my tears fall. Danny was on his knees, on the ground, cradling his head in his arms. I fell to the floor as well. "Danny, you don't understand. There are people out there who love you. I know it." I said. I hugged him, and I felt his warm tears go down my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed harder as he cried.

Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

"Shhh, Danny, shhh, it's going to be okay." I rocked Danny and patted his hair. We were in a place where no one could see us, and Danny went back to human. He just sat their in my arms. I eventually held his head in my hands and made him look at me. "Danny, you will always have people here for you, just remember that. Especially me, I'll be there for you in a heart beat, alright? Because of all the people, I am one of those who love you."

My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had

My eyes widened as I realized what I said. I slapped my hand over my mouth. I looked up at Danny. I watched as he just stared. "I'm being an idiot, aren't I? I mean, I know you don't feel the same way, but Tucker and Robin said I had to take the chance, and well…." I was cut off as I felt Danny's lips on mine.

And baby I got it bad

My eyes widened even greater, but they soon shut and I followed the kiss and it deepened. I felt a smile on Danny's lips. But wasn't he just crying over Valerie? I didn't understand. Honestly though, I was just thinking about our lips pressed together, and what was going to happen next.

Chorus

And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me

Danny finally broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. I watched as he smiled a dazzling smile. Mine was just a small baffled one. "Sam, you don't know how great it is to hear you say that." He put a hand to his head. "But I thought you were crying over Valerie?" I asked. "No, I just couldn't take it. The only reason I went out with her was because I knew you would never love me the way I love you. But I guess I was wrong." Danny said smiling.

(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

I grinned. It was one of the biggest grins you could ever see, especially if it were on a Sam Manson. We hugged, and Danny said those three words I'd been longing him to say. "I love you." His voice told me it was the truth, and I got to say in reply I had always dreamed of telling someone, "I love you too." We sealed that sentence with one sweet kiss.

Chorus

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine

Finally both of us stood, and I brushed off the dirt on my clothes. "Oh, Sam, I need to ask you one thing." Danny said. "Yeah?" I asked still all giddy inside. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, with that cute crooked smile. I hit him playfully in the arm. "Ow!" He said, teasing me. "Of course I will you dope." We laughed, and Danny grabbed my hand. Going ghost, he flew me off to my house. I couldn't wait to tell Tucker and the Titans what happened…..

**Gah, my hands hurt. Lol. But that was so much writing! I didn't think this chapter would be so long! Oh, and don't worry, this is not the end.  You should be happy to hear that. One more thing, the song is Make You Mine by Vanessa Hudgens. I thought it matched this chapter perfectly. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Appologies

_It's been a while. But, here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. _

Hearts break, Hearts Heal

I felt Danny's strong arms squeeze me harder as we flew threw the night sky. The cold air chipped against my skin, but Danny's warmth protected me from the cold. I smiled as I thought about the night's adventure. It's amazing how things can change in just a few hours.

Eventually, Danny floated in front of my window.

"Well, Ms. Manson, looks like this is your stop." He said, smiling a lop-sided grin. I could feel my cheeks burn as he began to open my window. Quickly, he flew in, and set me down on my bed. I watched as he made a fast transformation, and slide his way by my side.

Danny leaned in for a slom-o peck. "I'm glad we finally decided on this Sam. It's been driving me crazy." He laughed, his head falling backwards. "I know exactly how you feel. Watching you with Paulina, and then Valerie? It wasn't the best thing in the world." I laughed.

I noticed the twinkle in Danny's eye disappear. "I feel really bad about that Sam. I'm sorry, I had no idea. I wasn't sure how I felt about you then. But, after the whole Gregor- or should I say Elliot incident, I couldn't picture you with anyone else but me."

I captured Danny's face, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss to let him know how sorry I was, and that I forgave him as well. The kiss ended a few seconds later, and I sucked in some air.

"We've made mistakes Danny, but it doesn't mean that we can't change them all in the future." I smiled up at him. His twinkle was back in his eyes.

"You're right. Sam, I love you." Danny hugged me, and kissed me on my forehead. I leaned my head against his chest, and happily sighed. "Things are going to be great Danny, I'm sure of it."

"They are." Danny replied. I looked at him and noticed he was looking at his watch. "Oh, crap! It's 9: 45! I'm going to miss my curfew!" Danny leaned in for one quick peck, and transformed back to Danny Phantom. "Bye Sam, see you tomorrow!" Next thing I knew, I was all alone in my dark room.

I ran to my purse and took out my communicator. In less then 5 seconds, Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Sam, how's it been?" He asked cheerfully. "BB, get Robin on. He'll never believe what just happened."

_I know there a little OC, but, I can't help it. _

_Please review!!!!!_


End file.
